Rotary flexible line foliage trimmers are commonly known. Such trimmers are commonly carried upon a wheeled deck having an upwardly and rearwardly extending handle, and having a gas powered or electric powered motor housed within a case which forwardly extends a rotary flexible line trimmer head. Such wheeled and powered foliage trimming tools typically effectively cut and trim grass and weeds at ground level by facilitating rollable movement of the tool and its attached trimmer head over the ground, such head cutting grass and weeds along the ground in a horizontal plane or cutting swathe.
Such wheeled foliage cutting tools typically are either incapable of performing sidewalk and curb edge trimming, or such tools are typically difficultly reconfigurable for performance of such edging cutting functions. Such wheeled foliage cutting tools also are typically incapable of cutting bush and shrub foliage at any useful or significant elevation over the ground.
The instant inventive power tool for facilitating an operator's alternative cutting of foliage over the ground and along the ground solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and deficiencies discussed above by providing the multiply functional wheeled carriage and trimmer unit combination which alternatively facilitate along the ground horizontal swathe foliage cutting, along the ground curb and sidewalk edge foliage cutting, and above the ground bush and shrub trimming.